


The Cop and The Barista

by Youreremarkable



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreremarkable/pseuds/Youreremarkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Nicole was just promoted as a Detective and Waverly is a student at NYU. What happens when Waverly starts working in Nicole's favorite coffee shop, Shorty's? Will they become friends? Slow burn. I suck at summeries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This two are going to be the death of me. Hope you like it and let me know what you think, okay?!

4:30 am. BIP. BIP. BIP.

Nicole turned in her bed and turned off the alarm.

"Agh" She groaned as she closed her eyes again. "C'mon. I have to wake up" She said to herself as she got up from her bed and walked towards her wardrobe looking for her running clothes.

Today was her first day as a detective and she wanted to start it as best as she could. Last night, before her shift ended, she was called to her Captain's office. As she walked towards her Captain's office, she wondered every possibility for her Captain wanting her in his office. Little did she know that she was being promoted, and even less to Detective. Her Captain told her he was proud and that she really deserved it.

Nicole smiled at last night's memory while walking through her building's door and into the new cold winter day in New York. She breathed in the cold air. She loved winter. She ran for an hour and the minute she got back, she jumped into her shower. She couldn't feel more awake now, changed and prepared for her first day as detective. The last thing she needed to feel right and functional was coffee. 

Nicole grabbed her keys and left her small apartment. She walked three blocks straight and then turned right and walked two more blocks until she was standing in front of her favorite coffee shop. Shorty's. It was small and just people who lived nearby knew the place. It was a little early, but she knew the owner and she was a regular so there wasn't any problem if she walked in and ordered her usual. She's done that several times already. Besides, she knows everyone and everyone knows her order, so she just has to walk in and her order will be right up.

When she got in, she was surrounded by the delicious smell of fresh coffee. When Nicole approached the counter, she saw that a small girl was busy with the coffee machine. She couldn't place her.

"Hey" Nicole said softly in order not to spook her. "Can I have my usual, please?"

"Jesus!" The small girl jumped and gas went out of the coffee machine.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to spook you. Wanna hand?" Nicole asked.

"No, thanks. I got this. Besides, I think the machine wasn't working before" The girl said while turning around to face Nicole.

Nicole couldn't stop herself from thinking that the new girl was cute. She knew she was new because she'd never seen her before and because she knew the owner was looking for someone to cover some shifts. 

"But, mmm... I'm sorry, but we're, eh, not open yet" The new girl said. "And, I don't know your usual" She said with a soft smile.

"Oh, my bad" Nicole said. "I just wanted my cup of stop being a zombie and start being a human being before work and the door was open" Nicole said and the new girl laughed. That made Nicole smiled even brighter. She wanted to hear more of that delicious sound. "And my usual is just black coffee"

The new girl stared at her. "That's boring" She said before she could control herself.

"Boring, huh?"

"Mm... I... That's not what I meant" The small tried to correct herself.

"Don't worry. It's okay"

"No, it's not. I mean, you're my... Wait, why did you asked for your regular? Do you come often here?"

"Every time I can" Nicole said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, but it's my first day and I don't want to piss the owner from the first day" The new girl said apologetically.

"Hey. That's okay. I understand" Nicole said while putting her hands in the air. "Next time will be"

"Yeah" The new girl whispered.

"I just hope my boss doesn't kick me out for being a zombie and good luck on your first day" Nicole said while winking to the new girl and moving towards the door and not giving the girl the opportunity to answer her.

When the girl walked through the door, Waverly took a breath she didn't know she was holding. She wasn't that shy, but she did feel nervous about kicking her first customer out, especially since she was a regular one. But she wanted her first day to be right. But now, she was starting to think and she didn't know if kicking the girl was the right thing to do. The girl didn't seem to mind and she was nice to her, so it wasn't that bad, right? She said she came as much as she could, so next time she would come, she would apologize to her. Again.

Waverly didn't see the regular girl till two days later. She was preparing the different orders when she came across a cup that was required to be filled with black coffee, but had no name. She turned to her coworker next to her. 

"Hey Rick. Black coffee for whom?" She asked.

"Oh. That's for Nicole. She's a regular and always orders the same. It's the redhead" Rick explained.

While Rick explained, Waverly looked around until her eyes met the redhead she kicked out on her first day. 

"Boring coffee's for me" The redhead smiled. 

Waverly blushed. "I didn't mea-" But Waverly was cut off by her boss.

"Detective Haught! How's my favorite officer doing?" Mark shouted while he approached Nicole.

"Hey Mark" Nicole said with a warm smile and hugged the old man.

"How were your first couple of days as Detective?" He asked.

"Okay. I'm in the middle of a case right now" Nicole said simply.

"Hey" Mark said turning towards Waverly. "Treat her well, okay? She protects our city and is my favorite regular" He said with a smile. 

Waverly smiled uncomfortably, just realizing who she kicked out on her first day. "Of course"

"Great" Mark said. Then, he turned to look at Nicole. "Great to see you Detective"

"I told you many times it's-"

"Nonsense. You're a Detective now" Mark said. "I'll see you kid"

"Bye Mark" Nicole said smiling to him and then turned to look at Waverly.

"You know Mark?" Waverly asked shocked. "So, the other day I-"

"Actually, I'm the one who's sorry" Nicole said simply.

"What? Why?" Waverly asked confused not following her.

"Because I forgot to introduce myself" Nicole extended her hand to Waverly. "I'm Nicole Haught" 

Waverly accepted and shook Nicole's hand. "Waverly Earp. So, Detective Haught, huh?"

Nicole smiled playfully and winked at her. "At your service. But Nicole's just fine"

"Okay" Waverly said slowly and smiled softly. 

"So, Waverly, how was your fist day the other day?" 

"Okay. Everybody's very nice here... And the customers too" Waverly added quickly.

Nicole chuckled. "Good. Okay, I gotta go back to the precinct. See you around" She smiled and waved to Waverly.

"Yeah, bye" Waverly waved back.

A couple of days passed and Waverly hadn't seen the Detective again, but she did heard of her from her coworkers. Apparently she had passed by a couple of times for more coffee and asked for the new cute girl. She couldn't stop smiling at that. It was 7 p.m., Shorty's had just closed and Waverly wanted to clean quickly so that she could catch up on some studying. 

Nicole finished writing her last report on the case she just closed and was heading towards her apartment when she thought that a hot coffee would be great and maybe she could catched Waverly. She hadn't seen her since their proper introduction. Since then, she had tried to go as much as she could, but apparently she wasn't that lucky since she never had the same schedule, exactly like her. 

Nicole turned around the corner and saw that there still was light coming out of Shorty's. Nicole smiled. She loved that place. She walked till she was in front of Shorty's door and noticed that it was still open and the there was a small cute girl inside. Nicole couldn't stop the smile appearing on her lips when she realized the small cute girl was the person she wanted to see for some days now. She entered silently and leaned on the closed door.

"Please tell me it's still open" Nicole said easily smiling.

Waverly turned around and found the last person she expected to see. "I...mm..."

"I do have a perfect timing then" Nicole said acknowledging what Waverly didn't say. 

"No, I'm making coffee anyway" Waverly said firmly this time and going towards the coffee machine, but then stopped and turned around to face the Detective. "Unless you wanted something else" Waverly said softly.

Nicole's mind couldn't stop from going somewhere it hadn't been for a while now. Before saying anything, Nicole cleared her throat. "No, don't worry" She said softly and slowly approached Waverly. "You wanna hand with something?"

"No, I'm fine, besides you must be exhausted" Waverly said.

"I don't mind. I wanna help" Nicole said. "Besides, I don't mind the company" She said with a soft smile and turned around to pick up the chairs and put them on the tables. 

"Thank you" Waverly said with an honest smile while turning a little pink on the cheeks.

"So, how was your day?" Nicole asked making small conversation. 

"It was okay I guess. Not many customers came in today. Well, at least during my shift" Waverly answered while cleaning the floor with a broom.

"So, do you something else besides serving delicious coffee?" Nicole asked getting intrigued by the girl she was helping clean the coffee shop.

"I, um, study Ancient History and Languages at NYU" 

Nicole stopped what she was doing and looked at Waverly. Waverly noticed this so she looked up at Nicole, but didn't find the face she was expecting. If she wasn't mistaken, Nicole's face showed admiration. "So she not only has the looks, but also the brains"

Waverly blushed fiercely. "Thank you" She said looking down.

"No, seriously, that's impressive" Nicole continued. "So why choose that?"

Waverly tried to find an answer that wouldn't spook the girl. "Um... I guess it always intrigued me and it kinda runs in the family"

"Interesting. So I'm guessing you're not from around here, right?" Nicole continued wanting to know more.

"That's correct" Waverly said with a smile. "I'm from a small town called Purgatory in the South"

"So you're a cowgirl" Nicole said while winking at her.

Waverly laughed. "I guess you could say that" Waverly look at Nicole.

They both stepped outside Shorty's and Nicole watched how Waverly closed the coffee shop. Waverly then turned around and faced Nicole.

"So..." Waverly started saying, not sure what to say or how to say goodbye.

Nicole didn't want to leave her, yet. "You're going to campus?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I should study a little" Waverly answered.

"I'll walk you" Nicole said simply.

"There's no need for y-" Waverly started saying, but she was cut off by Nicole.

"I want to" She said softly with a smile.

Waverly smiled shyly. "Thank you"

They started walking silently, side by side. Their arms would brush each other occasionally.

Nicole couldn't stop stealing glances at Waverly and she even noticed that, from time to time, Waverly would be looking at her. Each time she caught her staring at her, Waverly looked away quickly and Nicole would chuckle. She couldn't find the girl more cute. At what time, their hands brushed each other, and Waverly quickly pulled it away not sure what to make of it.

"So, what about you?" Waverly suddenly asked.

"What about me?" Nicole returned the question.

"Well, you've been asking me all kinds of things about me for the last couple of minutes and I don't know anything about you" Waverly rambled.

Nicole laughed. "What would you like to know?" 

"Um... Are you from here?" Waverly asked while looking up at Nicole.

Nicole looked at Waverly. "No, I'm actually from Chicago. When I graduated from the Academy, I was transferred here"

"And why a cop? Or better said, a Detective?" Waverly said.

They just turned the corner and they were at the entrance of NYU. 

Nicole looked up. "We're here"

Waverly looked up at Nicole. "Answer my question first" She said intrigued by the woman in front of her.

Nicole smiled. "Next time. Now, you have to study and the last thing I want is for you to fail an exam because you stayed up late talking to me"

"I wouldn't mind" Waverly said too quickly without realizing what she said. Then it hit her. "Um... I mean..."

Nicole smiled at her. "I like your company too"

Waverly blushed at her response. "Well... Um... Thank you for walking me"

"My pleasure" Nicole said honestly.

"I'll see you around" Waverly said waving at her and then walked towards the huge building.

"See ya" Nicole whispered and once Waverly disappeared from her sight, she turned around and walked home with a huge smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! Chapter 2! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

In the next couple of days, the girls didn't have the possibility to talk much. Either Waverly was busy with customers and coffee or Nicole had to go back quickly to the precinct. The most that they talked one day was to ask each other how their day was going. 

Three days later from their last encounter that involved Waverly giving Nicole her black coffee and giving her a smile which Nicole was gladly to return, Waverly wasn't feeling well all day, she was feeling sick and felt that she would throw up any minute. She wasn't able to concentrate much on her classes and was feeling even worse when she got to Shorty's to work her shift. 

She was serving her third coffee of the day when she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Here..." Waverly said while giving the cup coffee to the customer who asked for it with a disgusted face and ran towards the bathroom. 

She emptied her stomach. Once. Twice. She breathed in and tried to calm down.

"Waverly? Are you okay?" She heard Rick entering the bathroom.

"Ye-" But her stomach betrayed her. She emptied it once again.

Rick entered the cubicle and hold Waverly's hair. "Hey. Hey. Take it easy, okay?"

When Waverly had a little more color in her face, Rick spoke again. "You shouldn't had come"

"I didn't want to miss my shift" Waverly answered.

"Don't be dumb. You almost threw up on a customer which I'm betting he wouldn't be that happy since that wasn't what he ordered" Rick said.

Waverly laughed, but stopped immediately since her stomach started hurting again. "Don't make me laugh"

"Okay" Rick said smiling. "Why don't you go home? I'll order you a cab"

"That's okay. I can walk"

"Don't be silly. C'mon" Rick said while helping Waverly get up from the floor. 

He grabbed her arm and put it around his neck and Waverly grabbed his waist in order not to fall. He helped her sit down on the first couch they had nearer and Waverly grabbed her head with her hands when Waverly heard it.

"Detective! Just the perfect person we need right now" Rick said loudly. 

"It's good to see you too Rick" Nicole said with a smile while entering the coffee shop. "What can I do?" She said glad she could help with something.

"Waverly, here, needs a ride home. Toilet number one is full of her stomach contents" Rick said and when Waverly heard what he said she couldn't stop herself from looking up abruptly and sending a killing look to Rick. Was it so necessary for Nicole to know that she had throw up? But then, Nicole was at her feet looking at her with this really concerned look on her face.

"How are you feeling now?" Nicole asked so softly that Waverly almost didn't hear her while putting one of her hands on one of her knees making her feeling a little more warm. 

Waverly met Nicole's eyes and couldn't believe how soft they were. "A little better" She replied truthfully.

Nicole smiled a little. "Good" She then put her hand on Waverly's forehead. "You don't have a fever. Does something in particular hurt?"

"No, I wasn't feeling well all day. I guess breakfast wasn't that good" Waverly said trying to smile.

"Okay. I'll take you home now, okay?"

Waverly wanted to complain, but she hadn't any strength left. "Okay" She whispered.

"C'mon" Nicole said while helping Waverly get up from the couch and grabbing her like Rick had. 

"Thanks Detective" Rick said when they passed him. "Oh! And Waves? Don't worry about your next shift, okay? Just call when you're feeling better"

"Anytime" Nicole replied with a smile and Waverly nodded. 

When they exited Shorty's, Waverly saw the white NYPD car. "I'm gonna ride on one of these!" She said a little more excited. 

Nicole laughed. "Good to see a better look on your face"

Waverly smiled.

Nicole opened the passenger door and helped Waverly sit down, she then put the seat belt on and then closed the door. Waverly followed her with her eyes.

"Ready?" Nicole asked once she was inside the car.

"Yeah" Waverly said.

Nicole turned on the heat and the car and started driving around the cold city of New York. 

Waverly started feeling weird in the stomach again and the last thing she wanted was to throw up in front of Nicole and in her car. "Hey..." She said softly. Nicole looked at her. "Could you mind slowing down? I know you aren't going fast, but my stomach can't stop turning around"

"Sure. You don't have to ask, okay?" Nicole answered with a smile.

After 15 min, they were in front of NYU. Nicole stopped the car, got out of the car and went to open Waverly's door and helped her get out of the car. 

Waverly grabbed Nicole's neck. "Thanks" Nicole smiled.

They walked like that in silence through the corridors of NYU. Waverly spoke from time to time giving orders where to turned. This was the first time the two girls were so close to each other and Waverly couldn't stop thinking how nice Nicole smelled. Her smell was intoxicating.

"Just around the corner. Room M310" Waverly said. 

Nicole nodded. 

When they got to Waverly's room, Waverly took out her keys and opened the door and then turned towards Nicole. "Umm... Thanks for the ride"

Nicole looked at her. "Is your roommate in?" She asked.

"Not yet. She'll be here in about an hour" 

"Then, if you don't mind, I'll stay until she comes" Nicole said softly.

"Oh, that's not necessary"

"It wasn't a question" Nicole said seriously. "Look, you're definitely not okay and I don't want to leave you alone for an hour in this state. Don't worry, I'll just sit in the corner and won't bother you" Nicole continued softly.

Waverly couldn't help but think how sweet Nicole was being. "You don't bother me" She said softly.

Nicole smiled. "Good"

And with that, Waverly opened the door and let Nicole in.

Nicole looked around Waverly's small dorm. It had a very small living room with a couch pointing to the TV and there was a table on the corner, a very tiny kitchen that only one person could fit it and what looked like two very small rooms where only one bed could fit. In the other corner, there was a door which Nicole guessed it was the bathroom.

"I know, it's really tiny, but it's the only thing we could afford with Def" Waverly said while putting her bag on one chair.

"Def?" Nicole asked confused.

"My roommate. She's from Purgatory too" Waverly explained.

Nicole nodded. "I like it. It looks comfy. Besides, the important thing is that you have somewhere to sleep, right?" Nicole offered with a smile.

"Umm..." Waverly started saying. 

"Hey" Nicole said softly. "Go get changed and then go to sleep. Don't worry about me. I'll be here till here Def arrives and I'll explain her everything, okay?" 

"Thank you" Waverly whispered not sure what else to say. She didn't know how to thank her properly. 

"Don't worry" Nicole smiled again. "Go and get some sleep"

"Thank you" Waverly said again.

Nicole nodded and with that, Waverly turned around and went to her room. She didn't close the door. Somehow, she trusted Nicole. 

When Nicole saw that Waverly turned off the light of her room, she went to the couch and sat down. She didn't want to turn on the TV so that she wouldn't bother Waverly, so she looked around and saw that next to the couch was a small table with lots of Ancient History books. She grabbed one and started to read. She wanted to read what Waverly had to read for class. Somehow, by doing this, Nicole felt closer to Waverly.

An hour later, Nicole heard someone opening the door and when she turned her head, she saw a brunette girl entering the room.

When the brunette realized she wasn't alone in the room, she was about to start shouting when she was cut off by Nicole. "Waverly's sleeping in her room" When Nicole realized the girl wouldn't shout, she continued. "I'm Nicole. I'm... " What was she really? "I'm Waverly's friend. I'm a detective and I'm a regular at Shorty's"

"Oh" The brunette simple said. 

"The thing is I went to buy coffee when one of the guys told me she threw up and that she needed a ride. I didn't want to leave her alone when she was ill so I waited for you" Nicole continued explaining. 

"Okay. I'm Def, Waverly's roommate and friend as you can see" Def said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" 

"It's nice to meet you too"

"Okay..." Nicole breathed. "I'm gonna leave now. I'm gonna leave you guys my number in case you need anything, okay? I don't care about the time, okay? Just call me if you or Waverly need something" While saying this, she took a card from one of her pockets and handed it to Def. 

Def took it. "Thank you. That's really thoughtful" 

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" And with that, Nicole went through the door.

The next day, Waverly woke up around noon. Her stomach was much better after throwing up a couple more times during the night. Apparently, breakfast was a bad idea. She got up slowly, taking her time. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when she realized there was a note and a business card on the counter. She grabbed the note and read it. It was from Def. 

I found your cop friend last night reading one of your Ancient History books. She did stayed until I arrived. She even left us her number and told me to call her if we need anything, it didn't matter the time. Why didn't you tell me you had a cop friend? That's so cool! I have class till 10. If you need anything text me or your cop friend. Love you! Xoxo.

Waverly reread the note and then grabbed Nicole's card and examined it. She smiled at the thought of Nicole. She should text her, right? Yeah, she would text her.

Glass of water forgotten, Waverly went to her room and grabbed her phone. 

Nicole was getting frustrated because she couldn't get enough proof from a suspect when her phone rang. It was from an anonymous number, but when she read the text, a smiled appeared on her lips. She knew exactly who it was. 

12:16 W: Thank you for last night. You shouldn't have gotten into so much trouble. Hope my Ancient History books kept you good company.

12:17 N: I'm guessing this is Waverly and not some serial killer, right? ;)

Waverly didn't expect an answer so quickly.

12:17 W: Sorry about that. Yeah, Waverly. Once again, thank you for last night.

12:18 N: Nothing to thank me for. And yes, your books were good company. Very interesting what you're studying, btw. How are you feeling? Did you rest well? 

Waverly couldn't stop feeling touched by the concern of Nicole.

12:18 W: I'm feeling better, but not 100%.

12:19 N: Is Def there with you?

12:19 W: No, she has class till 10 today.

12:20 N: Oh, okay. Let me know if you need anything, okay?

12:20 W: Yeah. Thank you! :)

12:20 N: You're welcome :)

After her little chat with Waverly, Nicole couldn't stop smiling. Waverly had texted her. She knew it sounded childish, but she didn't care. At the same time she couldn't stop worrying about her. She wasn't feeling all that well and she was alone. Maybe she could passed by her room and see how she's doing by the end of the day.

8:37 N: Hey! How are you feeling?

8:37 W: Hey back! Better... Slowly getting hungry.

8:38 N: How about some chicken soup?

8:38 W: I would love to, but unfortunately I don't have any and I'm too lazy to move right now.

8:38 N: So why don't you open the door for me? :)

"What?!" Waverly said out loud while rereading the text, getting up and moving towards the door. 

She opened the door and a very redhead detective was standing there with chicken soup in her hands with a huge smile on her lips. "What?!" Waverly repeated stunned.

"I wanted to check on you and I thought that chicken soup would fit, especially since you said you were hungry an-"

"Thank you" Waverly said cutting the detective off. 

Nicole said. "Well, here you go" She said while handed the chicken soup to Waverly. "I'd better keep going..."

"Don't be silly" Waverly said. "I could use the company" She said honestly. "Come in" She said and opened the door even wider so that Nicole could come in.

"Thank you" Nicole said. "You look cute" She said while winking at her when she passed Waverly.

That's when Waverly noticed what she was wearing. Her old pajamas. Really?

Noticing the discomfort on Waverly, Nicole changed the subject. "So you're feeling better?"

"Yeah" She said while going towards the chicken where Nicole was waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here you go! This is a long one! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you think!

Waverly was extremely boring in her first morning class. She didn't want to fall asleep so she grabbed her phone and texted the first person she thought of.

10:33 W: Gosh! This class is so boring!

Nicole couldn't stop the chuckle when she read the text. It's been a whole week since Waverly and Nicole started texting. It wasn't as much as she would like because either she was busy with a case or Waverly was studying and she didn't want to bother her.

10:33 N: Which class?

10:33 W: English language.

10:34 N: At least you know how to communicate ;)

10:34 W: Don't get me wrong, I love English, but the professor is as old as the language.

Nicole couldn't stop laughing at loud this time.

10:34 N: Haha!! That bad, huh?

10:34 W: It's the first time I feel like skipping class.

10:34 N: Nerd! :P

10:35 W: Hey! I just love what I study.

10:35 N: And that's great!

10:35 W: What are you up to? How's work?

10:35 N: So you're really bored :P

10:36 W: Hey! That's mean!

10:36 N: I'm just messing around. Work's okay, I guess. Busy as always.

10:36 W: Did the butcher do it this time? I always wanted to say that!

10:36 N: Haha!! I think you watched too many movies. It's not that simple in real life.

10:37 W: Oh! Well, I won't bother you anymore then.

10:37 N: You don't bother me.

Waverly smiled at Nicole's answer. It was starting to be their thing "You don't bother me."

10:37 W: Good :)

"Hey! Haught!" 

Nicole looked up from her phone.

"I got something!"

"Going!" Nicole shouted to the other side of the precinct.

10:37 N: But now yes, I have to go since someone got a break. Talk later! Good luck on that class and try not to fall asleep! ;)

10:37 W: Thank you! You too!

Nicole smiled at her phone, left it on the side of her desk and went to work.

After a long day of work, Nicole was glad she was home, resting on her couch with a glass of red wine. She was in a good mood. She grabbed her phone.

8:07 N: Please tell me you didn't die of boredom :P

8:08 W: Haha!! Definitely not, but almost.

8:08 N: Thank god! So how was the rest of your day?

Waverly smiled at the new text. She liked how Nicole always wanted to know how her day was. 

8:08 W: Definitely better than my first class. Yours? Got the killer?

8:09 N: Glad to hear that. No, but we're getting closer. 

8:09 W: Good! What are you up to now? Still in the precinct?

8:09 N: Nope, relaxing with a glass of delicious red wine. You?

8:09 W: That's very relaxing. Preparing everything for tomorrow since I have an early start.

8:10 N: Okay, then I'll leave you to it.

8:10 W: Okay! Enjoy your wine :)

8:10 N: Thank you. Sleep tight and sweet dreams. Hope you have a great day tomorrow :D

8:10 W: Thank you. 

Nicole wanted to continue the conversation, but she knew that was it and since she had a early start tomorrow too, she took the last sip of her wine and went towards her room and into bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

The week passed quickly. Both girls were busy: one with work and the other one studying. The keep texting each other as much as possible. They usually talked at the end of the day to ask the other how their day went. 

It was Saturday night and Nicole was still at the precinct. She just finished closing a case with the whole team and she couldn't wait to get home and relax.

"Hey Haught!" Detective Ryan shouted. Nicole looked up. "With Bosch we're going for some beers. We deserve it" He said.

"Thanks, but I'll pass" Nicole said politely.

"Come on Nicole. Let's go celebrate. It was a tough one" Kate said.

Nicole guessed she didn't have a choice, so she ended accepting the offer. Besides, it would be good for her to go out.

"Hey Def?" Waverly shouted from her room.

"Yeah?" 

"Blue or gold dress?" Waverly asked. She couldn't decide which one she should use.

"Gold! Definitely gold!" Def answered firmly.

"Thanks" She said while putting on the gold hot dress that she loved. It was one of her favorites because she knew she looked good in it. "At what time did Chrissy said she was coming?" Waverly asked her roommate.

"There was a change of plans" Def said. "Since her last class ended up a later than she thought, she'll be meeting us at the bar" Def explained.

"Okay" Waverly said while going to the bathroom to put some make-up on.

It's been a while since she'd been out. Tonight was what the girls called "Purgatory night". Just the three of them having fun. At first, Waverly wasn't that eager to go out when her friends told her a week ago, but after some arguing about how much she'd been studying this last couple of weeks, she agreed and thought that a night out with her childhood friends wouldn't be that bad.

Half an hour later, Waverly and Def were at the bar waiting for Chrissy. They ordered a beer and started talking about their classes. They were finishing their second beer when Chrissy showed up.

"Girls!" Chrissy definitely knew how to make an entrance. They hugged each other happy to be out with each other. "Let's get this party started!" Chrissy shouted. Def joined in.

They ordered a round of tequila shots. Waverly decided that tonight was about having fun and loosen up a bit. She's been tensed lately.

"Ready girls? 1, 2... 3!"

Shots were poured down. Waverly loved the feeling of the hot alcohol burning down her throat. 

They talked to random people, specially hot guys that were all desperate to buy them drinks. Waverly wasn't interested. It's not that she didn't find them hot, it's just that she wanted to concentrate on herself and as decided earlier tonight, tonight was about having fun with her friends. 

"Okay, before heading to the club that's around the corner, we need another shot" Chrissy said enthusiastically. 

"Yeah!!" Def shouted. 

They were all tipsy and Waverly knew that with this second shot, she would get drunk. They ordered the second round and poured their drinks immediately. Waverly closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the hot alcohol. She totally felt this one.

"Hey!" Def shouted since the bar was getting crowed. "Isn't that your cop friend?" Def asked Waverly.

Waverly looked up and searched the bar until her eyes landed in a redhead that definitely looked like a cop since apparently she was still in her work clothes. Waverly smiled at the sight of Nicole.

"Cop friend? Waverly has a cop friend?" Chrissy asked shocked.

"Yeah, Detective Hot" Def said dreamily.

"It's Haught" Waverly corrected her. 

"Ohh" Chrissy said with a malicious smile on her face and then turning her head to look at the three Detectives. "He's definitely Haught"

"Actually, she's the one from the left" Waverly corrected her friend.

"Oh" Chrissy said softly. "Well, you can still ask her to introduce you to her other hot friend" Chrissy laughed and Def joined her. 

Waverly stopped listening to her friends. She was watching Nicole smile. She definitely had a cute smile. She didn't know what was going through her body at that time and or if the alcohol was stimulating it, but she went towards Nicole until she was standing behind her. 

"Detective Haught" Waverly said with her best sexy voice.

Nicole was laughing at something Ryan said when she heard the last person she expected to hear that day. She turned around and found no other than Waverly Earp smiling at her sexily and she must add dressed sexily too.

"Waverly?" Nicole said confused at first and then she reacted. "Hey" She smiled softly at her.

"Hey" Waverly replied back.

"Hey Nicole" Kate said softly. "We're gonna get going. See you on Monday" She said while waving at her and so was Ryan.

"Okay, see ya on Monday" She said back and turned towards Waverly who was looking her differently. "Waverly..."

"Yeah"

"Are you drunk?" Nicole asked already knowing the answer.

"No" Waverly said too quickly. Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Maybe..." Waverly said.

Nicole chuckled. 

"Hey officer Haught" Def said completely drunk and appearing from nowhere. 

"Hey Def" Nicole said not paying too much attention.

"Hey! She remembered my name!" Def shouted and Chrissy laughed at the back.

"We haven't met before" Chrissy said. "I'm Chrissy. Waves other friend"

"Nice to meet you" Nicole said politely.

"Can we go now? I wanna dance" Chrissy pouted.

Waverly was starting to feel the alcohol. "Hey" She said to Nicole getting closer to her. "You should come with us" Nicole raised an eyebrow again. "Or are you-"

"Boring?" Nicole interrupted Waverly.

"That wasn't what I was gonna say"

Nicole got closer to Waverly. "Really?" She whispered in her ear.

"I just know you're all about work" Waverly continued the game. She wasn't going to back down.

"Really? That's what you think?" 

They were face to face now. 

"Yes" Waverly said keeping eye level.

Nicole smiled maliciously and then turned her head towards the bar. "Hey!" She waved to the barman. "A shot of tequila please"

The tequila shot was in front of Nicole in a matter of seconds. Nicole grabbed the glass and as fast as the barman served it, as fast it was down Nicole's throat. She didn't even flinched. 

Nicole put down the glass and turned towards Waverly. "How was that?"

"Good" Waverly smiled. "Now you can come with us"

Nicole wasn't in a mood to dance. She was exhausted, but it seemed that she didn't have a choice because Waverly was pulling her towards the door of the bar.

They walked a block till they got to the club and the girls wouldn't stop laughing. Nicole couldn't stop smiling at Waverly looking at her completely drunk. Of course she also was alert since she didn't want anything to happen to her. From time to time, Waverly would grabbed Nicole so that she wouldn't slip with the snow. 

When they entered the bar, heat, sweat, the smell of alcohol and loud music surrounded the girls immediately. Chrissy and Def went towards the center of the dance floor. Waverly followed them pulling Nicole behind her by the hand. 

They danced for a long time. Just Nicole and Waverly. Nicole would spin Waverly and she would laughed. At one moment, the music turned into a sexy mood so they danced with their bodies pressed to each other and then they would just laughed. Waverly would laugh because she was drunk and Nicole would laugh because she was a bit anxious. It made her anxious to be so close to Waverly. 

After a while, Def and Chrissy approached them.

"Hey" Chirssy shouted into Waverly's ear. "We're going to another bar with the guys we met. Wanna come?"

"No, thanks we'll stay. Thanks. Have fun" Waverly said.

"Bye" Chrissy said and waved towards Nicole.

Nicole waved back.

When the girls lost themselves in the crowd, Nicole got closer to Waverly. "We should get going"

"Nooo" Waverly pouted. "Why?"

"Too much for a night" Nicole smiled. Waverly looked so cute at that moment.

"Okay" Waverly said simply.

When they exited the club, the cold air hit them both. Noticing this, Nicole took off her jacket and put it on Waverly's shoulders. 

Waverly smiled. "Thank youu!" She said happily. She definitely was still drunk. 

"Okay, let me look for a cab so that I can take you back to your place" Nicole said while walking towards the street.

"No" Waverly stated.

Nicole turned around to face Waverly. "Why not? I must take you home"

"I want to know your place" Waverly said slowly.

"What?" Nicole wasn't following her.

"You already know my place, so now I want to know yours" Waverly said with a childish smile.

"You are definitely drunk, aren't you?"

Waverly just raised her elbows and arms.

"And you're not gonna get into a cab unless we go to my place?"

Waverly smiled. "Exactly"

Nicole just moved her head. She couldn't believe it. She then looked up and met Waverly's gaze. "Okay, then. Let's go"

"Yeayy!" Waverly said happily that she won. Little did she know that it wasn't her drunk persistence that made Nicole agreed to it, but because Nicole just couldn't say no to her.

During the whole ride, Waverly was wrapped around Nicole since she was cold. They both remained in silence during the ride. Nicole wasn't sure if Waverly was falling asleep on her or not.

When they got Nicole's building, Nicole paid the driver, opened the door and helped Waverly get out of the cab. It appears that the cold air woke Waverly up because she was starting to laugh again.

When Waverly entered Nicole's apartment, she was amazed. She started turning around. Nicole approached her quickly.

"Hey, hey" She said softly. "Take it easy. I don't want you feeling sick" Nicole said while grabbing her by the arms.

"Yeah" Waverly replied and then yawned. "I'm tired"

Nicole laughed. "You're definitely something, huh? C'mon. Let's go and sleep"

Waverly followed Nicole to her room. Nicole went to her drawer and grabbed a big and old shirt and some shorts and gave them to Waverly. 

"Here. Put these on. You'll be more comfortable. The bathroom is there" 

"Thanks" Waverly said softly and went into the bathroom.

Nicole went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She guessed Waverly would need it during the night. When she got back to her room, Waverly was already in her bed. On the other side where she slept. She went to the other side of the bed, where Waverly was and put the glass on the nightstand.

"Here" She said softly and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Waverly whispered, apparently, sleep was winning her over.

"To sleep on the couch" Nicole whispered back.

"Don't be silly. We can sleep in the same bed"

Nicole froze. 

Noticing that Nicole was hesitating, Waverly insisted again. "C'mon. I'm tired and I don't wanna beg you" She said yawing again.

Nicole chuckled. Waverly was falling asleep and she could still make her laugh. "Okay" She whispered. Once again, she couldn't say no to her.

Nicole went to the bathroom and put on her old clothes she used as pajamas. She then went to her room and get into bed, next to Waverly.

During the night, Nicole felt how Waverly would turned towards her and cuddle against her. She felt Waverly snuggling into her arm and then against her neck. But she was too exhausted to even think about it, so she just cuddled into her too and fell asleep surrounded by Waverly's comforting smell.

Nicole woke up to Waverly hugging her and being completely asleep. She looked at her and took her in. Her soft face showed nothing more than kindness and cuteness. She smiled at her even though she couldn't see her. She was getting quite fond of the girl in her arms. She didn't know if this would make Waverly uncomfortable when she wakes up, so she decided to get up and make some breakfast. She was sure that when Waverly would wake up, she would be hungry.

She got off bed slowly, trying to not to wake up the beautiful girl in her bed. Before turning towards the kitchen, she looked backwards once more and smiled at the thought of last night.

Waverly woke up to Nicole's smell. She stretched in the soft bed she was in and smiled at the thought of how warm and comfortable she was. Then, suddenly, memories started flooding back into her mind. Dancing. Alcohol. Waverly inviting herself to Nicole's apartment. Waverly, somehow, playing with Nicole. Waverly opened her eyes abruptly. 

No. No. No. Please no. Waverly shut her eyes tight and buried her head in Nicole's pillow. It couldn't be true. She would have to make the walk of shame. A different walk of shame, of course.

Waverly decided she couldn't hide forever, so she took a deep breath and got up. While she walked the short hallway, she took the opportunity to take the apartment in. She clearly was way too drunk last night to notice how beautiful and homey Nicole's apartment was.

"Hey" Nicole said softly when she saw Waverly.

Waverly shut her eyes. "Please tell me everything I remember is not true"

Nicole laughed. "Well, that depends on what do you remember. If you mean making me believe that I was boring so that I would drink and go out with you girls, yes. If you mean, kinda inviting yourself to my place because I've already seen yours, then yes" Nicole said with smile while she counted with her fingers.

"Hey" Waverly said firmly. "I didn't make you believe you were boring. You just decided to drink that shot" Waverly said defensively.

"Well, I had to show you I'm not all work. I can have fun" Nicole said. "And I have from time to time"

"I'm sorry" Waverly said getting behind the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"For what?" Nicole asked not following Waverly.

"Last night. This" She said while she pointed to herself.

"I had fun. Besides, I got to see drunk Waverly" Nicole said winking at Waverly.

"Shut up" Waverly said laughing and throwing a napkin to Nicole.

Nicole laughed. "Hungry?"

"Starving actually"

"Good. Pancakes are almost ready" 

Waverly watched Nicole cook in silence. From time to time, she would take a sip from the coffee Nicole served her. 

"So, you cook?" Waverly asked getting intrigued once more by the girl in front of her.

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Apparently"

"Ass"

Sensing that Waverly wanted to know more, Nicole continued. "I always loved cooking. I prefer cooking real meals than something sweet to eat for tea, for instance. It kinda helps me calm down if I'm nervous or anxious. But since I became a cop, and especially since I got promoted to Detective, I haven't have much time to cook"

"Oh. Well, you can at least make some time occasionally"

"I guess. I have a crappy schedule. That's all" Nicole replied with a smile. "Breakfast's ready" She said while putting a plate in front of Waverly.

Waverly tried the pancake that was put in front of her. "Mm... This is delicious" She said with full mouth.

Nicole smiled. "Glad you like it"

"I should definitely come over more often" Waverly said before she could stop herself and then it hit her. "I didn't mean it-"

Nicole laughed. "You don't think much before you talk, huh? That's okay, don't worry. Besides, you're here, right?"

"Yeah" Waverly said softly.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Nicole asked casually.

"Nope, nothing at all. Why?" Waverly asked curious.

"I was thinking, since you said you know little about me and apparently I know a lot about you, which I must contradict if I must say" Nicole chuckled at Waverly's face. "I thought maybe we could spend the day together" Nicole was suddenly nervous. It wasn't like she was asking her out. But it sure felt like it.

Waverly smiled. "First of all, I do believe you know more about me than me about you. After all, you've been to my place, and also the place where I work, met my friends and all" Waverly counted with her fingers. Nicole was about to interrupt her, but Waverly spoke first. "And second, yes, I would like to spend the day with you"

Nicole smiled. Big time. "Good" Nicole said softly.

"Wait!" Waverly said. "I only have last night's dress" Waverly realized.

"Well, I can just lend you something of mine" Nicole suggest like it wasn't a big deal.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely"

After some minutes, Nicole found some old pants and boots of her that didn't fit her anymore, but they did fit perfectly to Waverly. Nicole gave Waverly a tank of hers that fit her perfectly as a normal shirt. The hoodie was something else. That wasn't a problem.

When Waverly finished changing and went to meet Nicole in the living room, she noticed how Nicole stopped in her tracks and looked up and down. "It's not that bad, is it?" She asked a little embarrassed.

"Mm..." Nicole cleared her throat. It looked like she was under a spell or something. "No, definitely not. Actually..." And Nicole stopped herself.

"What?" Waverly asked wanting to know since she didn't want to go out on the street looking ridiculous. 

"Nothing" Nicole replied quickly.

"Seriously? Do I look ridiculous or what?" Waverly asked getting impatient.

"Nothing. It's just that..." Nicole cleared her throat again. "You looked really good in my clothes" She ended up saying very quickly.

"Oh" Was the only thing Waverly managed to say before looking at anything but Nicole. She was sure her cheeks were pink.

Realizing she got Waverly uncomfortable, Nicole changed the subject. "Ready to go?" Nicole asked with a smile.

Waverly returned the smile. "Yeah"

They've been in Nicole's car for about fifteen minutes when Waverly got curious. "Where are we going?"

Nicole smiled. "You'll see"

"C'mon! Give me a hint" Waverly said loudly.

"Na-ah"

"C'mon" Waverly exasperated.

"Boy! You don't like surprises, huh?" Nicole said while looking quickly at Waverly.

"Not much" Waverly admitted.

They stopped at a red light.

"You know... Sometimes it's good to be surprised" Nicole said and looked at Waverly with a different look. A look that Waverly couldn't quite placed what it meant and all of the sudden, she felt that they were talking about something else entirely.

Waverly opened her mouth to say something, but a horn from behind them, returned them both back to real life. 

The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence. After some more minutes, Nicole parked besides Central Park. 

Waverly eyed Nicole. "What are you up to?"

Nicole smiled once more. "You'll see. C'mon"

They started walking through the white and cold park and Waverly got more curious by the minute. She was really intrigued since she didn't think that Nicole would make her sit in the cold and icy park and if she was honest, even if she did, she wouldn't mind. After some minutes, they started walking up a small hill with lots of trees on the top.

"Here we are" Nicole said softly. 

Waverly looked ahead of her, where Nicole was looking, and saw a small coffee shop. When they reached it, Nicole opened the door for her and Waverly smiled in return. Once inside, they were instantly hit by the delicious smell of fresh coffee. Waverly followed Nicole through the tiny coffee shop till they reached a small table in the corner. The table was against a huge window that had a magnificent view of the white huge park. It looked like they had Central Park at their feet.

"Wow" Waverly breathed.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful" Waverly said still looking outside.

Nicole, instead, was looking at Waverly. "Yeah, it is" She whispered while looking at Waverly. Realizing that she was staring at her, Nicole looked away quickly. Thankfully Waverly didn't notice.

A tall man approached them. "It's good to see you again Officer. It's been a while since we last saw you" He said smiling.

Nicole smiled back. "Nice to see you too Luke. I haven't have a normal life lately. And if I must say, it's Detective now"

"Really?" Luke said surprised in a good way. "That's awesome. Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"So, what can I girls bring you?" Luke said with a smile.

Both girls told their orders to Luke and when Luke disappeared, Nicole relaxed when she noticed that Waverly was looking at her. 

"What?"

"So you know every place and everyone in the city?" Waverly asked rising an eyebrow.

Nicole laughed. "No. I just used to come as often as I could when I was a rookie. I discovered this spot and fell in love immediately, especially in winter. I loved to come, sit here with a good book and order coffee" 

"That seems nice"

"It is"

"So I guess it's been a while since Luke, here..." Waverly empathized Luke's name. "Didn't know you were a Detective now"

"Yeah, a long time" Nicole said simply.

"So when exactly did you get promoted to Detective?" Waverly asked.

"The night before we met" Nicole said staring at Waverly.

"Oh" Waverly breathed. "So it's still quite new"

"Yeah, I'm loving it so far"

Waverly smiled. "So why a cop?" Waverly asked intrigued by the woman in front of her.

"My uncle was a cop and I was practically raised by him, so I guess he kinda inspired me, you know? It's just that I saw how much good he was doing and how much he loved helping people and that definitely inspires you. Besides, I've been surrounded by guys my whole life" Nicole smiled at the last part.

"How come?" Waverly asked again now even more curious.

"Well, my dad left us when we were kids so our uncle stood up for us, it's like he felt he needed to be a father figure for us. We spent most of our time with him" Nicole realized Waverly's confused face when she said "we". "My older brother and I. We are really close. So I grew up with two wonderful men"

"And your mom?"

Nicole sight. "My mom is my mom. Sometimes we have an amazing mother-daughter relationship and sometimes not. I just enjoy those great moments. She never liked the idea of me being a cop, but with time she still doesn't like it, but she learnt to accept it and realized that I really love it" Nicole realized now that she had Waverly's full attention.

"I'm sorry about your dad" Waverly said sympathetically.

"That's okay. I don't remember much anyway" Nicole said without giving it so much thought.

Luke decided to appear with their orders at that moment. He smiled at them.

"So..." Waverly started saying with a special voice. "Luke..."

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "What about him?" Nicole asked even though she knew where this conversation was going.

"Oh c'mon! Don't make me say it" Waverly said.

Nicole laughed. "If you want to know, he did ask me out, but he didn't realize I played for the other team" Nicole said. She didn't mind talking about her sexuality. She was proud of who she was. But if she was being honest, she was afraid about Waverly's reaction.

"Oh" Escaped Waverly's lips. 

A few seconds passed in complete silence. Both girls looking at each other. None of them looked another way. Waverly wasn't sure what to say. She didn't mind Nicole being gay. She actually felt her stomach flipped and she didn't know why exactly. 

"Well, it's a shame. It's his loss" The minute Waverly said it, she realized how it sounded. "I mean, you're great company" She closed her eyes. She actually didn't know if she corrected herself or drowned herself even more. She felt her cheeks turning a deep pink.

Nicole laughed. "Thank you" She breathed. Everything was okay. 

Waverly looked outside the window. "It reminds me of my home" Nicole looked out too and stayed in silence getting the feeling that Waverly wasn't finished talking. "The open countryside, all white during the winter"

"Do you miss it?" Nicole asked looking at her this time.

"Sometimes. Sometimes not. It's different here, you know. I like the feeling that nobody knows you then nobody judges you" Waverly breathed and then looked at Nicole.

Nicole wanted to know more, but by Waverly's look she knew she wouldn't get much more. She wouldn't force her to talk about something she didn't want to talk about. "So, how's class going?" Nicole asked changing the subject to a more lighter one.

Waverly smiled. She went on and on how she loved it. She loved investigating and history and how they were so many strange in this world. She then started talking about how much she loves books.

Nicole couldn't stop looking at Waverly. She was enchanted by the way she talked about something that she was so passionate about and how her eyes sparkled. She was in some kind of trance whenever she smiled.

After a while of talking different topics, Nicole asked. "And how's the love life going?"

Waverly laughed and Nicole raised and eyebrow. "Enjoying the single life right now"

"Really..." Nicole said while biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, I left my ass ex boyfriend in Purgatory"

Nicole laughed. "A boy-man? Yeah, I've been there. It's the worst" Nicole said with a smile. "Don't worry, it's their loss" Nicole said repeating what Waverly had said before.

Waverly looked at Nicole. Her gaze was serious, but soft. She smiled and felt, once more, how her cheeks turned pink. "Thanks"

Luke decided that moment to appear and Waverly couldn't be more grateful. "Sorry ladies to interrupt you"

"That's okay" Nicole said.

"I'm letting you know that we're closing in a couple of minutes. I don't want to kick you out since you seem to be having fun, but you're the only ones left, so..."

"What time is it?" Waverly asked not believing it was already closing time.

"Almost eight" Luke answered.

"What?! We've been here the whole afternoon?" Waverly asked shocked, but in a good sense. 

"Apparently" Nicole said softly. She then took some dollars and gave them to Luke. "Keep the change. And sorry to make you uncomfortable about kicking us out" 

"I wasn-"

"Yeah sure" Nicole said and Waverly started laughing.

They left the small coffee shop laughing hard at Luke's confused face. Waverly couldn't just stopped.

Nicole left Waverly at her dorm and when she got home, she realized she couldn't stop smiling. Her phone buzzed.

8:51 W: I could have paid too. I work, you know? 

Nicole laughed. 

8:51 N: Oh, I know. ;)

8:51 W: But thank you. I had a great time :)

8:52 N: You're more than welcome. And I had a great time too! 

They continued texting for a couple of hours more until they had to go to sleep. Both girls went to sleep with a smile on their face, not knowing the other was feeling the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for taking so long for updating the story, but between work and class the only time I have to write is during the weekends and don't even mention when problems arise. I know you want to know how this continues and I can't explain you how much your comments mean to me. Trust me when I say that I want to write this story as much as you want to read it. If it was up to me, the only thing I would do is write this story. Trust me! I do! Here you go guys! Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think.

Waverly has been studying non-stop and Nicole knew it. Waverly had a couple of important exams coming up and she was getting anxious by the minute. During the last couple of days, both girls haven't texted much. Nicole didn't want to bother Waverly, but it was killing her not to talk to her as much as she would love to, especially since she felt she was missing something. But her studying was important to Waverly so she understood and respected it too.

Nicole was about to start focusing on her report again, when her phone rang. Speaking of the devil.

9:31 W: I'm going nuts! I can't concentrate!

9:31 N: Maybe you should take a break. You've been studying a lot.

9:31 W: I already took a break and it didn't work.

9:32 N: What if you try somewhere else? Look for another place to study?

9:32 W: I tried everything! The library, the coffee shop, my place. Nothing works. Every single place has something. 

9:32 N: What about my place? You could try and study there.

Nicole sent the message without giving it to much thought. Reality was that she was okay with it. Okay, more than okay with it. But she really wanted to help Waverly in any way she could. 

9:33 W: What?

9:33 N: What what? :P

9:33 W: Don't worry about it. I'll find a way to concentrate again. Besides, I wouldn't want to bother you.

9:34 N: You don't bother me. Think about it, okay?

9:34 W: Okay. Are you still in the precinct?

9:34 N: Yeah, trying to finish this report.

9:34 W: Maybe you could use a break too!

After sending the text, Waverly realized how it sounded and couldn't stop blushing while looking at her phone screen. She didn't mean it like that.

9:35 N: Maybe you should make me ;)

Waverly got an idea. She turned her phone around, closed her eyes and put the funniest face possible. Click. 

She looked at her selfie and before she chickened out, she send it to Nicole. She hoped she didn't cross a line, but she felt confident enough and trusted Nicole to do this.

Nicole's phone buzzed again and when she looked at her phone, she couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips.

9:36 N: Cute!

9:36 W: Haha! Thanks.

9:36 N: Okay, as much as I would love to continue this conversation, I really should get back to work. Talk later, okay?

9:36 W: Yeah! Good luck!

9:37 N: You too!

A couple of hours later, Nicole got home. She put her gun and badge on the counter of the kitchen, took off her jacket and threw it on the couch and went to grab a glass of red wine. 

With the glass of red wine on one hand, Nicole went to her living room and sank on her couch. She was trying to decide what to do next when in her mind appeared a very cute short girl. Nicole smiled at the thought of Waverly and took her phone from her pocket. She looked at Waverly's selfie and laughed. She couldn't be more lucky to have someone like Waverly in her life. She would love to text Waverly, but knew that it was late and that maybe she was studying so she decided against it. Suddenly, Nicole had an idea. Tomorrow she had the day off since she closed another case and she would make good use of it.

The next day, Nicole wake up early. It was a lovely, cold and sunny day. Perfect for what she had planned. She started her day with an energetic 45 min run followed by a refreshing and relaxing hot shower. Before changing, she went to the kitchen and went to prepare some fresh coffee. 

She decided for something casual. Blue jeans, with a white shirt and over it, a blue big hoodie. She then, enjoyed her hot, black coffee while reading her book she long desired to continue reading, but hadn't the time. At 9:30, she got up from her couch, put her warm jacket on and left her comfy apartment. 

Nicole walked three blocks until she got to the garage she was looking for. She entered it and went to the spot number 36D. When she got there, the car wasn't there since it was in the mechanics, but her beautiful black Honda Goldwing 1000 was where it should be as well as the two helmets she owned. 

It's been a while since she rode it. She sat on it and turned on the engine and it started roaring beneath her. God! She loved that feeling; to feel the power of the engine.

Ten minutes later, she was in front of NYU. She took off of her motorcycle and rested against it. She then grabbed her phone.

9:47 N: Good morning! How's studying going?

Waverly was in the library since eight in the morning with no luck at all at concentrating on her book in front of her. She was trying really hard when her phone buzzed letting her know she received a text. She smiled when she saw from who it was.

9:47 W: Hey! Trying hard to concentrate.

9:47 N: How about you take a break?

9:48 W: I was just thinking about it.

9:48 N: Good! I give you five minutes to go and fetch a jacket. It's cold.

9:48 W: What? What do you mean?

9:49 N: I'm outside.

What? Waverly didn't understand a thing about what was going on, but she sure wanted to know so she grabbed her things and went to her dorm to look for a jacket. 

When Waverly got outside, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Nicole smiling at her big time while leaning against a beautiful black motorcycle with two helmets on it. She approached her. 

"What are you doing here? What is this?" Waverly asked pointing at the motorcycle and the two helmets.

"This is a beautiful Honda Goldwing 1000 and two helmets" Nicole said humorously. Waverly raised an eyebrow and Nicole laughed. "This is your break" Nicole said this time.

"What?" Waverly asked clearly shocked in a good way.

"You are taking a break. I'm taking you somewhere" Nicole said with a smile like it was no big deal.

"What?" Waverly asked again.

"Okay, you need to stop saying that" Nicole chuckled. "You've been studying hard and since lately you've been having trouble to concentrate, I've figured you needed a different type of break. So I'm taking you somewhere"

"I have an important exam in two days" Waverly said exasperated. Waverly wasn't the type of person that would skip class or take an exam without studying or do these kind of adventurous things before something important, like an exam. She was a responsible person. But she was having a good feeling about this, especially since she had been having problems to concentrate.

"Even better. This will be good for you. Trust me. My uncle always told me you need to relax before an exam. So that's what we're gonna do"

"What about your work?"

Nicole smiled. "I have the day off"

"Oh" Waverly simply said. 

Nicole grabbed one helmet and turned it to Waverly. "So, what do you say? You in?" Nicole didn't show it, but she was nervous because she was afraid that Waverly would say no. Reality was that she not only was she making this for Waverly, but because she wanted to see her.

Waverly smiled. "Yeah" She said, grabbed the helmet Nicole was offering her and put it on. Nicole couldn't smile brighter.

Nicole put on her helmet and sat on the motorcycle. Once she sat correctly, she signaled Waverly that she could sit now. Waverly sat behind Nicole and when she was okay, she put her arms around Nicole's waist. Nicole smiled to herself. 

"Ready?" She asked Waverly.

"Yeah" Waverly replied who was also smiling. 

When the engine roared beneath both girls, Waverly grabbed tighter to Nicole.

After a while and noticing that they were leaving the city and entered a Highway, Waverly asked over the wind. "Where are we going?!"

"It's a surprise!"

"What is it with you and surprises?!" Waverly shouted back.

Nicole laughed loudly and it was so contagious that Waverly joined her. They were enjoying the feeling of being free and enjoying the cold wind on their faces. 

After a little more than two hours, they reached a sign that said "Welcome to The Hamptons".

Waverly couldn't control her excitement. "The Hamptons?!"

"Yeah! I thought you would like it!"

They rode for a couple more minutes until they reached the beach. They continued going with the beach at their right until they reached a little coffee shop and Nicole stopped. 

Waverly descended first, actually jumped off the motorcycle and did a little jump in the air.

Nicole took off her helmet, but stayed on the bike and smiled at the sight of Waverly. "I guess you like it"

Waverly turned to looked at Nicole with a huge grin on her lips. "Like it? I love it. I always wanted to come here"

Nicole chuckled and when she descended her bike, she turned towards Waverly. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving"

"Let's get lunch then" Waverly said happily and turned towards the coffee shop. Nicole just laughed and followed Waverly. 

They entered the small shop, made their order and went to sit at a table next to the window which had a view of the beach. Waverly couldn't stop smiling and Nicole noticed this.

"So first thing first, I didn't know you knew how to ride a motorcycle and even less own one" Waverly said super excited to know more.

Nicole laughed. "Well, for starters, the motorcycle was graduation gift from my uncle. Like I said this morning, my uncle always said it is important to relax before an important event in your life so he gave it to me in order to relax whenever I felt like it and take little trips" Nicole looked at Waverly who was looking at her attentively. "My uncle taught when I was about 10. It is the best. I love that feeling of freedom when you ride it and feeling the wind in your face" Nicole smiled at the memory.

"Maybe you could teach me" Waverly whispered.

Nicole's smile got bigger, if that was even possible. "I would love to"

Waverly smiled at Nicole. "And why The Hamptons?" Waverly asked curiously.

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Curious girl who must know everything, huh?" Waverly just shrugged her shoulders and smiled cutely. Nicole chuckled at her response. "Honestly... I don't know. I just thought it's a nice place, not too loud, not too far and yet not too close" Nicole explained. "At first I thought of Coney Island, but this is nicer" Nicole continued explaining. What she didn't say at loud is that she thought that Waverly deserved a better place than Coney Island and that The Hamptons is way fancier. 

"Definitely" Waverly said with a huge smile on her lips.

"So... Is there something going on that you can't seem to concentrate lately?" Nicole asked changing the subject.

Waverly pouted. "I don't know. It's like I don't seem comfortable anywhere I study" Waverly breathed deeply. "The library seems too quiet and I can't start walking if I get anxious because I bother the other students, the coffee shop is sometimes to loud and I can't stay in my dorm because Def walks in all the time and I don't seem to concentrate. It's like I can't find the perfect place to study" Waverly said frustrated.

Nicole seemed to get that was something that was bothering Waverly and she wanted to help her any way she could. "What about my place?" Nicole suggested simply.

"What?" Waverly asked surprised looking back at Nicole.

"My place" Nicole repeated. "Think about it. Usually I'm not home until really late so you can have the whole place to your own. You have enough place to walk if you get anxious, you can put music on or not. You have a coffee shop a block away if you need to get something and take a break or you can just use my kitchen. It's perfect. And I wouldn't mind at all" Nicole explained.

Waverly just looked at Nicole. "Seriously?"

Nicole smiled softly. "Yeah. Like I said you would have the whole place to yourself and..." Nicole looked again at Waverly. "You don't bother me"

Waverly smiled softly at Nicole's last comment. 

Throughout the afternoon, they eat, drank coffee, talked about nothing and everything and laughed. None of the girls could feel more lucky than they were. 

Nicole looked at her watch. "It's almost four and we have about two hours to get home, but, first, I guess you want to learn how to ride a bike, right?"

Waverly's smile grew bigger. "Yeah" She said more excited by the minute.

"Okay, we should get going then"

When they were outside, Nicole took the bike to the beach.

"Shouldn't it better to ride it over there?" Waverly asked while pointing to the street.

"It's the same. We're just going near the water where the sand is more hard so if you fall, you'll fall over something soft" Waverly just looked at Nicole and Nicole laughed. "Don't worry" Nicole said softly. "I'll catch you" Nicole said never leaving her gaze from Waverly's.

When they got to a good spot, Nicole put the two helmets on the sand and held the bike so that Waverly could sit on it properly. Nicole stayed on Waverly's left, just besides her.

"Okay, I'll explain you the basics and then you can do it on your own, okay?" Nicole said.

"Okay" Waverly replied.

"Okay, so the lever down there" Nicole said pointing down to Waverly's feet. "Is the light over there green?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah" 

"Well, that means it's on. If you put the lever up..."

Waverly put the lever up with her foot. "Like that?"

"Yeah. That means it's neutral"

"Okay" Waverly said softly while she put the lever up and down once again.

"Okay, so this over here is the clutch" Nicole said pointing to where Waverly's right hand was. "Work it out a little, just a little and hold it"

Waverly did as she was told and the engine roared beneath her. "Woow! That's so cool" Waverly exclaimed enthusiastically at Nicole. She looked like a kid at Christmas.

"Okay, so now you engage the clutch and then you're gonna slowly release it. While releasing the clutch, you're gonna put the gas on with the other hand, but not too much. Got it?" Nicole looked at Waverly.

"I think" Waverly said softly.

Nicole chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll catch you"

Waverly nodded. "Okay! Let's do this" Waverly said more excited. 

Waverly slowly did what she was told, but she released the clutch too quickly and the bike flew for one second and then it stopped. Nicole was right behind Waverly.

Waverly started laughing. "I suck at this"

"No, you don't. It's just a matter of practice. You think I got it right the first time?" Nicole said to reassure Waverly.

"I would guess that you had" Waverly said sarcastically.

Nicole laughed at Waverly's answer. "Well, I didn't" She then looked at Waverly. "Okay, let's try this" She said while seating on the bike, behind Waverly. Nicole put her head on Waverly's shoulder so that she could look better and then put both of her hands on Waverly's.

Waverly was sure she stopped breathing. She was self aware of how close they were. Actually, Nicole was all over her and Waverly couldn't stop thinking how good it felt. She could feel Nicole's breath on her ear and she could smell her beautiful and soft scent. She could feel Nicole's hands tighten over hers and she could feel how soft and delicate they were. She closed her eyes and inhaled her completely. 

"Okay, so..." Nicole's voice brought her back to real life. "We engage the clutch and then we release it slowly while we put the gas on with the other hand" Nicole said while doing it with their hands. Slowly the bike started going.

Waverly smiled big time. "Yeahh!" She shouted slowly so that just Nicole could hear.

They went on like that for a couple of minutes and neither of both girls could stop smiling. 

After a while of going and explaining, Nicole got off the bike and let Waverly do it on her own. "Okay, ready?"

"Yeah" Waverly said even more excited than before. She was feeling more confident now. "Okay, here we go..." Waverly said.

And she did it. She was going on her own while Nicole ran besides her just in case. "Woow! Yeah!" Waverly shouted not believing she was actually doing it. 

Nicole laughed. She couldn't stop laughing. She loved seeing Waverly this happy. She was so proud of her.

Waverly continued going on her own, until she became more secure to go on even faster. Nicole explained her and she did it.

"Okay, so now you take us home" Nicole said joking and Waverly looked at her with a face.

"What?!" Waverly asked shocked.

Nicole laughed. "Just joking" Waverly punched Nicole on the arm. "Hey" Nicole said trying to look hurt, but failing miserably since she couldn't stop smiling. 

After a couple of seconds of just looking at each other, Nicole spoke again. "We should get going if we don't want to get late"

"Okay" Waverly said softly.

They put their helmets on and went on their way back home. Waverly grabbed Nicole's waist and smiled against her. Neither of them could stop smiling. They were happy having each other's company.

When Nicole stopped in front NYU's entrance, Waverly got off and took off her helmet and handed it to Nicole. Nicole stayed on the bike. Nicole was smiling at Waverly and Waverly was a little nervous since she didn't know exactly what to say. She wasn't a shy person or the one who would always get anxious and didn't know what to say, but today was a different day. She felt something shift in her while spending time so close with Nicole and she didn't know what to make of it. She wasn't sure if she was ready to confront it either.

"So..." Waverly looked up at Nicole when she heard her voice. "I hope you enjoyed your break"

Waverly smiled. "My longest break ever" And Nicole laughed. "Yeah, I definitely enjoy it. But it was just a one time thing. I definitely need to study now" Nicole raised her hand as if saying "I'm not guilty of it" and laughed. "At least now I know how to ride a motorcycle"

"You sure do" Nicole said.

Neither of them could stop looking at each other and they didn't want to either. Nicole cleared her throat. "I should get going. I may had had the day off, but not tomorrow"

"Okay" Waverly said.

"I had a blast today" Nicole said grinning.

Waverly smiled. "Me too"

"Good luck with your study" She winked at Waverly and with that, she started the bike again. "Good night Waves"

Waverly waved at Nicole and waited until she disappeared of her sight. Then, she entered the university with a smile. She loved the way Nicole said her name and don't even mention how cute was her new nickname.

That night, Waverly went to sleep with a smile on her lips and woke up the same way. She woke up at six so that she could take advantage of the whole day. She was finishing coffee, when Def appeared.

"Someone woke up with a good mood even though they have an important exam tomorrow" Def said sleepy.

"Yeah" Waverly said simply with a smile. 

"Where did you end up studying yesterday? The last time I saw you was when you woke up" Def asked curious while grabbing a cup of coffee.

"I..." Waverly wasn't sure if she wanted to share her day with Nicole. "I kinda took the day off" 

"What?!" Def said shocked. "Since when do you take the day off before an important exam? What did you do with my friend Waverly Earp?"

Waverly laughed at the last question. "I'm still the same. And I didn't the day off-"

"Right..." Def interrupted her.

"No! I just took a long break. Besides, a friend of mine told me it was important to take rest a little before an important exam" Waverly explained.

"And that friend being your new cop friend?" Def asked raising an eyebrow.

Waverly looked down and shrugged her shoulder and then turned around. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel like sharing her day with Nicole. She kinda wanted to keep that part of her life to herself. She felt that if she stated sharing, then it would lose its magic and she didn't want that. She felt something special between Nicole and her.

"Uh-huh" Def said from behind her. 

Waverly just smiled to herself at the thoughts of the day before. She then went to prepare herself for the day that she had ahead. She went to the library at first. When she got there, she realized it was almost 7 a.m. and the next time she looked at the time it was almost noon. She couldn't believe it. Nicole was right. She studied through the whole morning without an interruption. She smiled at the thought that Nicole was right. Of course she was right. When wasn't she right?

She then decided to have lunch at the coffee shop that was around the corner, outside Uni. Some fresh air would do good. She then decided to continue studying there. Mid-afternoon she decided to take a short break so she ordered coffee. She grabbed the hot cup with both her hands and look outside the window. You could realize in a beat that it was freezing outside. Waverly took a small sip from the cup and the hot liquid burnt in her mouth and she could feel how it went down her throat. Feeling warmer now, Waverly's mind went to a certain read head cop. She smiled at the thought of the woman and the events of the day before. She couldn't stop smiling at the thought of it. The cop brought up the best in Waverly and made her feel at ease. She felt absolute happiness when she was with her. 

When she finished her coffee, Waverly decided to get back to her study. She decided she would revise everything and then she would relax for the rest of the day. 

It was early, around 8 p.m. and Waverly was already in bed. Before joining her dreams, she grabbed her phone and texted the person that lately wouldn't leave her mind.

8:11 W: You were right: I managed to concentrate today.

When Nicole got the text, she couldn't stop the grin appearing on her lips.

8:11 N: Glad to hear that :) And glad that I could help somehow.

Waverly didn't know what to reply, but she didn't want to leave the conversation there, but before she could write something, she got another text.

8:12 N: How do you feel for tomorrow?

8:12 W: Good. I can't wait to finish it. Unfortunately, when I finish, I have to start studying for the next one.

8:12 N: That sucks. But I bet you're gonna do great tomorrow. 

8:13 W: Thank you :D

8:13 W: How was your day?

8:13 N: It wasn't bad. Just paperwork.

8:13 W: Not as exciting as catching killers, huh?

8:14 N: Exactly.

8:14 N: Go and get some sleep so that you are well rested for tomorrow. You'll need it.

8:14 W: Yes, ma'am! ;)

8:14 N: Haha! Seriously Waves. 

Once again, Waverly found herself smiling at the nickname. She liked how it came from Nicole and how it sounded when she said it.

8:15 W: Okay.

8:15 N: Talk tomorrow! Sleep tight and sweet dreams!! Good luck for tomorrow and let me know how it goes, okay?

8:15 W: Okay. And thank you! Good night!

And with that, Waverly left her phone on her nightstand, got comfortable under her sheets and closed her eyes. 

Waverly woke up at 6 a.m. so that she could revise everything one more time before the exam. She was making coffee when she heard her phone. Who on earth would text her so early? She grab her phone and smiled.

6:17 N: Good luck today, but I know you'll do great!! Let me know how it went! :D

6: 17 W: Thank you! I'll let you know as soon as I'm out.

6:17 N: What are you doing up so early?

6:18 W: Wanted to revise everything.

6:18 N: I'll let you to it then! Good luck!

6:18 W: Thank you!!

Waverly smiled big time. She loved how Nicole was so attentive and remembered the little things. After this text, Waverly felt even better and more confident to take that exam.

At 7:15, Waverly left her dorm ready to take that exam. The exam started at eight and two hours later, Waverly was handing in. Once she left the class, she took out her phone. 

10:03 W: I just got out.

10:04 N: And? How did it go?

10:04 W: I think I did well.

10:04 N: You think? You did great!

Waverly loved how confident Nicole was of herself and of others. 

10:05 W: Thank you! Now I have to start studying for the next exam :(

10:05 N: You need to rest first.

10:05 W: I don't have the time. 

10:06 N: It will be good for you. Trust me. 

10:06 W: I don't know...

10:07 N: At least relax today and you start studying tomorrow. But you need to rest.

10:07 W: Okay. 

10:07 N: Good! :)

Waverly decided to listen to Nicole and took the rest of the day off. She did some shopping and walked the cold streets of New York. After a while, she decided to head back and start reading something light, for pleasure. Around nine, she decided to go to sleep.

The next day, Waverly, once again, woke up early since she needed to start studying for her next exam. She went to the library, but didn't have much luck trying to concentrate on what was in front of her. She then decided to go the coffee shop and she found the same bad luck. Around noon, she started to get anxious since she didn't manage to study a thing. She then had an idea. She was a bit anxious by it, but she thought she didn't have anything to lose. She grabbed her phone.

12:11 W: Hey! How's work going?

12:13 N: Hey to you too! Work is okay, I guess. How's studying?

12:14 W: That's why I'm texting you. Is the offer to study at your place still open?

Waverly stared at her phone before sending the reply. She didn't know why she was so nervous about it.

12:14 N: Of course! Don't even think about it. When would you like to go?

Waverly let out a breath she was holding.

12:15 W: When are you free? 

12:15 N: Mm... How about around 1? I can leave for lunch.

12:15 W: Great!

12:16 N: Do you want me to pick you up?

12:16 W: I'm bothering you too much already. Just text me the address and I'll meet you there.

12:16 N: You don't bother me Waves. But okay. The address is 477 Central Park West.

12:17 W: Great! I'll see you in a few.

12:17 N: See ya!

And with that, Waverly went back to her dorm and prepared everything she needed for study. She took the subway and took off on Cathedral Pkwy and walked one block. Before she could spot the building, she spotted a read head first, leaning against a car. Waverly smiled. She approached her.

"Excuse me officer. I'm lost. Could you help me?" Waverly said innocently.

Nicole turned to look at who was talking to her and when she saw the short girl in front of her she couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was automatically: she saw her and she smiled. 

"Of course. What do you need?" Nicole asked continuing the game. 

"I need some guidance" Waverly said simply as it was obvious.

Nicole walled closer to Waverly and leaned in her personal space. "I could guide you wherever and whenever you want" Nicole whispered and with that she winked at Waverly and turned around towards her building. 

Waverly was flustered. How could someone say something like that and act as if nothing happened. God! Waverly wasn't planning on sounding so flirty. But the moment she saw Nicole, she couldn't resist herself from making the joke. 

Nicole then turned around. "Are you coming or what?" She asked smiling at Waverly.

Waverly shooked her head coming back to reality. "Yeah" And with that, she followed Nicole into the building. 

When they got into Nicole's apartment, Nicole explained everything to Waverly. "If you feel like cooking, do it. You have a coffee shop at the corner if you feel like buying something and taking some fresh air. Seriously, whatever you feel like doing, do it. I don't mind, okay?"

Waverly nodded. "Okay"

"Here's your key" Nicole said while giving Waverly the key. "And if you forget it, there's an extra one outside the door, just on the upper side of the door frame" Nicole continued explaining. Waverly was looking at her with a shocked face. "What? What's wrong?" Nicole asked preoccupied.

"My key?" Waverly asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if you need or want to go out to buy something or just walk for a break or even go back to your dorm to grab something, you use that key. I can't come here every time you need something from outside. I mean, I-" Nicole was cut by Waverly.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. And I wouldn't ask you too either" Waverly said quickly.

"Okay, I think I said everything. If you need anything, just text or call me, okay?" Nicole said.

"Yeah" Waverly said.

Nicole went towards the door and was just about to open it when she was stopped.

"Nicole..." Waverly said softly.

Nicole turned around at the same time she thought how lovely her name was said by Waverly. She wanted to hear it again. "Yeah?"

"Thank you" Waverly said with a smile on her lips.

Nicole returned the smile. "Don't even mention it" And with that, she left the apartment, leaving Waverly with the company of her books.

Waverly sighed and looked around. She couldn't believe she was all alone in Nicole's apartment. Flashes from her last time there came flooding back. She was so embarrassed. She then slowly, started to take out her books and put them carefully on the table. She didn't want to look crazy while studying. Now that she thought about that, she started to get anxious again. Was she supposed to wait for Nicole before she left? Or should she leave before and leave everything cleaned up? She took a deep breath and decided that she would start studying and she would decide with time. First she needed to see if she could concentrate.

Surprisingly, Waverly felt comfortable at Nicole's place and managed to concentrate. She felt even more comfortable than in her own dorm. From time to time she would take short breaks, in which she decided to discover each corner of the place. At one time she needed some fresh air so she decided to go out and walk around Nicole's neighborhood. She was curious and amazed by the woman so she needed to know as much as possible. She felt that Nicole wouldn't mind. 

Waverly was concentrated reading the book in front of her when her phone buzzed. 

9:51 N: Hey! Have you already left?

When Waverly looked at the time, she couldn't believe it was that late.

9:51 W: Yeah! Don't worry, I'm leaving now. I never realized the time.

9:51 N: NO! Don't even think about it. I just wanted to know if you already had dinner. I'm on my way home now.

9:52 W: No, I haven't had anything. Now that I think about it, I'm starving! Haha!

9:52 N: Good! Pizza sounds good?

9:52 W: Absolutely!

9:53 N: Be there in a few!

Waverly smiled at her phone. She liked the thought that Nicole was coming to her with pizza. Wait! What?! Waverly realized what she was thinking and then saw the mess she'd done. Books and pages everywhere.

She was about to start cleaning up, when Nicole entered the apartment. Waverly looked up and Nicole smiled at her. She returned the smile.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I wanted to-" Waverly started apologizing, but was interrupted by Nicole.

"Are you kidding me? Don't worry about it. Besides..." Nicole looked around. "It looks good. It looks like someone actually lives here"

Waverly laughed at the last comment. "Okay. If you say so"

"I say so" Nicole said softly. "Now, how about a break and some food?"

"Yes, please" Waverly said and got up to help Nicole. 

They were both tired to set up the table, so they decided for the couch and eating with the hand. Besides, pizza must be eaten with the hand, right?

"So..." Nicole started saying. "I'm guessing everything went well" 

"Oh, absolutely. I studied like I've never had. I mean, I managed to concentrate from the very begging and I was comfortable" Waverly explained.

"Good" Nicole said smiling. "Any problems?"

"Nope, none" Waverly replied. "I managed okay"

"Good" Nicole smiled. "Glad I could help"

"You definitely did" Waverly returned the smile.

They stayed like that, smiling at each other in comfortable silence.

Waverly broke the moment. "I... Mm... I should get going" Waverly started saying while getting up.

Nicole grabbed her arm softly. "You don't bother me" She said softly. "And besides, there's no way I'm letting you go back at this hour and I'm definitely not taking you back, so you'll have to stay" Nicole said seriously.

"But, my-" Waverly started saying, but once again was interrupted by Nicole.

"But nothing. You can stay tomorrow too and if you need to get something from your dorm, you can go and pick it up tomorrow and then come back, oaky?"

Waverly was speechless. She was melted by how soft Nicole talked and looked at her. It seemed like she was pleading her. "I'm not going to win this, right?"

Nicole smiled. "Not a chance"

Waverly laughed and Nicole relaxed a bit. "Okay" They both smiled.

Waverly followed Nicole to her room and then Nicole threw Waverly the same clothes she wore the first night she stayed here. 

Waverly looked at them.

"What?" Nicole asked. "Aren't they comfy enough?"

"Yeah. I just was thinking that I can name these my new pajamas"

Nicole laughed and Waverly joined her. "Yeah, you could"

Waverly went to the bathroom and changed. When she returned to the room, Nicole was nowhere to be seen, so she decided to get in bed. She got in and inhaled Nicole's scent. She smiled.

"You comfortable?" Nicole asked from behind her.

Waverly turned around and saw that Nicole was leaning against the door frame. "Definitely"

Nicole smiled. "Good" And with that she entered the bathroom. 

A couple of minutes later, Waverly felt how Nicole excited the bathroom and got inside the bed.

"Good night Waves"

"Good night"

The next morning, Waverly woke up to the sound of her alarm, like always. She turned off her alarm, left her phone on the nightstand and turned around. The bed was empty. She closed her eyes, resting just for one more minute. This was the second time she woke up in Nicole's bed alone. When would she wake up with the other woman besides her? Waverly popped her eyes open. What?! Where did that thought come from? She decided to put that thought at a side and get up. When she sat up in bed, she discovered there was a note on Nicole's pillow.

Hey! Hope you slept okay. I had to get in early today. There's fresh coffee in the kitchen and grab anything you want to eat. I didn't prepare anything because I didn't know what you preferred. Be free to stay again as much as you want. I don't mind, as long as it helps you. Besides, I like the company when I get home. Text or call me if you need anything. Good luck studying!

Waverly couldn't stop the small blush that appeared on her cheeks when she read the part where Nicole admitted liking the company. She couldn't believe how sweet Nicole was. Looking at the time, Waverly noticed that fifteen minutes had already passed so she decided to finally get up and start studying.

Around 8 p.m., Nicole walked through the door. When she looked up and saw what she saw, she couldn't stop herself from smiling big time. Waverly was sitting on the floor in the middle of her living room surrounded by all types of books and pages. Waverly looked up.

"Hey" They both said at the same time smiling at the other.

"You stayed" Nicole said showing her happiness.

"Well, I don't know what it is about your place, but I can totally concentrate"

"Good" Nicole said. "You can stay as much as you want or need, okay?"

"Okay" Waverly said smiling back at Nicole. 

"Are you hungry?" Nicole asked. 

"Mm... Not yet. You?"

"Not yet" Nicole replied the same way. "So how about we order something later?"

"Sure"

"Do you mind if I read here with you?" Nicole asked sweetly.

"Not at all" Waverly replied like it was something obvious.

Nicole went to her bookshelf and picked up a small book. She then went to one of the couches and sat. She sat in front of Waverly.

"What are you reading?" Waverly asked curious.

"Strangers on a train"

"What is it about?"

"It's about two strangers that meet on a train and decide to murder the other's problem so they have the perfect alibi for the crime the police think they have committed. So it's not the victims who are connected, but the killers" Nicole explained.

"Sounds interesting. But..." Waverly started saying.

"It is, but..." Nicole said.

"Who reads about murder when they do that for a living?" Waverly asked innocently.

Nicole laughed making Waverly smile. "I don't know. I always loved the genre and I love reading, especially after a long day. It relaxes me"

"I understand that" Waverly smiled at Nicole's explanation.

Nicole nodded and got back to her book. After a little while, Nicole noticed that from time to time, Waverly would look up from her books and at her. She guessed she didn't want to get caught because they were like small glances at her. Nicole smiled at that.

For the next couple of days, Waverly would stay at Nicole's. She only left the apartment to go back to her dorm to get clean clothes and other books she might need to study. And they got into a comfortable routine. Nicole woke up before Waverly, but she didn't leave any notes anymore. Waverly felt comfortable enough that she felt like she was home. Waverly would study during the whole day and when Nicole got back home, they asked each other about their day or Nicole would read and from time to time, they would steal glances from the other. When they got caught, they would smile at each other. Sometimes, Nicole would help Waverly with her study or Waverly would ask Nicole about her job or the book she was reading. They loved staring and hearing the other talked about something they were passionate about. During the night, they got closer and ended up reaching for the other for comfort and warmth. Nicole noticed that every time she woke up, Waverly was in her arms fully asleep and she couldn't stop smiling at the sight she had. Nicole knew she was slowly falling for Waverly. She knew Waverly was something else the moment she met her. She couldn't get enough of the girl.


End file.
